Can't Be Together
by LoveMusicGrl
Summary: I guess it was the only way I could get the attention I wanted but with a twist. The twist was I was dancing. Not just normal dancing but pole dancing. I'm a 18 year old with a secret. A secret that I love. I guess it's time I told you my secret love.
1. Secret Lover

**So i had to rewrite all my stories cause' i got a new ipod and personally my computer is being a bitch and keeps closing the internet so im not checking this. Sorry. Well all ym Story ideas, Chapters and New Stories are gone so here is a preview of all my process. A Lonely life is a sensitive that does contain rape so i just wanna say when you read the preview i dont wanna offend anyone.. **

**Also Channy Love is a story i forgot about because i started writing "Is This Really True?" so im going back to that story and gonna write it more, but with better writing in it as like more description's and more detail in to everything.**

* * *

><p><em>A Lonely Life<br>A Sonny With A Chance Fanfic  
>DramaAngst/Romance  
>Rated M<br>Sonny M. & Chad D.C_

He pushed me hard against the satin bed that made it a soft landing. I screamed "No James!". "Sonny you need to be punished for flirting with that guy." i pushed him off me fast and ran for the door. He caught my ankle and I fell hard to the wood ground. "Sonny you gotta stop running or this is gonna be worse." he said. He always said that. "James please don't do this!" I yelled like always. My life was like a movie playing over and over the same thing every week. He would accuse me of something so horrible and then rape me. Then the same night he would go out and get drunk as shit and come back to rape me again.

* * *

><p><em>Truth Or Dare <em>

Chapter 5

_As we drove to Chad's residence he kept his eyes on the road and the ride was silent. Once we arrived he took out a button and pressed it. The gates opened up and we drove through them. He pressed the button again. The gates closed. As we parked he said "So wanna watch a movie or something?" I nodded "yeah a movie" I said. "Scream 4?" he asked "yeah" he popped the movie into the DVD player. "Chad I gotta ask you something." he nodded picking 'Play' out of the DVD menu. We sat back on the couch and wait for the movie to start. The movie soon started with the screen on Lucy Hale. The phone soon rang and she picked it up. Chad looked at me and said "want me to pop some popcorn?" I nodded and kept watching the movie. "What's your favorite scary movie?" it said. I chuckled a laugh. They always asked that. In every movie. Chad came back a couple minute's later with popcorn and now the screen was focused on two blondes that watched the movie within the movie within the movie. If you think about it, it is a good idea to get you ready. I focused again back on the TV and the blonde on the right said "Did you expect this?" and then stabbed the on the left. It then focuses out to two teenage girls watching the fictional movie or parody of scream movies with the title of "Stab 7" _

* * *

><p><em>Channy Love Chapter 15 [Better]<em>  
><em>Chapter 15: Suddenly<em>

_The next day I awoke to find myself in a pale hospital room with the curtain hiding my roommate. "It's a miracle. She was so close to dying but she woke up." I heard as I was still adjusting to my setting. "This normally never happen's. She been in that coma for 2 years! We were about to give up too!" the voice said again. Turning my head to look around I saw a slightly tan doctor talking with a blonde blue eyed boy around my age. "you are very fortunate mister Cooper. She has lived." the blonde walked over to me and started caressing my face in his hands. Tears formed in his eyes fastly. "I love you Sonny please don't scare me like that ever again." Who was Sonny? Was I this Sonny? "It's ok." who was this Blonde calling me Sonny? I guess I was Sonny. "Umm who are you?" I said curiously. He laughed like I was joking. "no I'm serious" then that's when he look like he had just seen a ghost. The blonde turned to the doctor and the talking was faint. "She just woke up from a coma it is really common that she has forgotten either everyone that was important to her or just you." the blonde nodded. "we will run some tests and see if she remembers anyone or even herself." I looked back at the pale ceiling. I closed my eyes. I just want to sleep. _  
><em>The next day I woke up in the same room. Pale, dull boring and empty. <em>

_~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•_~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•__~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•__

_(THE NEXT DAY)_

_I woke up again to the pale but slightly now brighter but blindingly bright. "She awake" I heard. "Miss do you know your name?" I looked around for a second. The blonde was sleeping on the baby blue couch. "Umm Sonny" I guessed from yesterday. What I found was strange was in my dream from the coma was the blonde was in it. His name was Chad in it. He resembled the blonde on the couch so now I was guessing who people were now. _

* * *

><p>We Can't Be Together.<br>SWAC FANFIC  
>Rated M.<p>

Secret Lover

I guess it was the only way I could get the attention I wanted but with a twist. The twist was I was dancing. Not just normal dancing but pole dancing. I'm a 18 year old with a secret. A secret that I love. I guess it's time I told you my secret love. I was starting tonight after lots of practice to be a stripper that pole dances and a hooker if you pay enough. Now I was a virgin which in this job gets a lot of attention. I looked in the mirror and saw someone happy. Someone with a secret waiting to show everyone it. I smiled at what I was wearing. A black lace sequin bra with matching panties with some black thin thigh high boots. I bent down and shook my hair out for a good wild look. I flip back and saw a fabulous girl looking back. I walked out of my dressing room and down the hall. I got a couple winks and a soft smack on my but. I smiled and kept walking down the hall. I finally came in view of the stage. The announcer came on the speaker and said "Now we have a new girl for all you guys out there." I peeked out of the corner of the curtain of the stage. I saw about a 10 guys sitting around the stage. A certain blonde one I saw looked about 26 years old. I smiled and licked my lips. I would be teasing him today. The stage lights where dark colors of blue red and green. The lights where completely off and the medium stage out in front of them could hold about three girls at once. Two dancing without a pole but only one with a pole. Tonight I was the high light of this night. "she's a virgin but can be naughty" I saw the blonde look over here and I quickly got behind the curtain before he saw me. "her name is Alison Munroe but loves to be called Sonny. So here comes Sonny." that was my cue.

I walked out onto the stage and heard whistle's and "Wooo's" being yelled out. I smiled and grabbed the pole quickly then pretended it was a guy and put one leg around it and quickly started getting money put on the stage. I grabbed it quickly and put some in my bra then put both arms the pole and started grinding it. Hard. I focused on the blonde that earlier caught my eye. I saw him smiling widely. I stopped grinding the pole and bent down to a brunette siting next to him and grabbed his tie. I looked in his eyes and kissed him hardly on the lips. When he felt it was gonna go far I pushed him back then heard laugh's and more money being put on the stage. The blonde signaled for me and I went over to him. He put down $100 and said "this is for you to give me a lap dance, sexy" I smiled and he helped me climb off the stage to then feel hands on my waist. I straddled myself on his lap and started to grind against his member. He smirked and he started his hands up my sides. I pushed them off and kissed him instead. I started moving my hips faster. I got bored with the movement fastly and soon remembered something I learned. I stopped and soon he put $50 in my bra. I got off his lap and stood this time in front of him. Standing with my legs straight, i gently lean forward and placed my hands on either side of the chair. Once I have a firm hold, I push my breasts toward his face. His nose was nestled in my cleavage. For added effect I was brushing from side to side and stroking the end of his nose with my nipple. I kept moving in a provocative way throughout this trick. He brought out another hundred and this time he put it in my panties. I stopped when he grabbed my waist and he whispered in my ear softly. "You get me hard so easily, meet me in room 2 for fun" I smiled and turned back to my audience and said "Sorry guys he got me first" everyone looked sad. "But don't forget to get my friend Lucy!" I said as she walked out onto stage

Lucy had lost her virginity a while ago but still got guys. I grabbed the blonde's hand and lead him to room 2. I smirked as he said entering the room "Don't worry I'll go easy on you virgin." he said. "Also the name is Chad." I smiled then gave him a quick kiss that left him lingering. His hand was still holding mine and I looked at it. I suddenly after all this time noticed that he was in fact married. Ring and all. "So why did you come here? Wife not giving you enough?" I questioned. He shook his head "no, my friend told me to come here with him." I was set back. "So how am I doing?" I questioning him. "better then my wife" I grinned "rate me 1-20." I said back. "60" he gave me a smile. "thanks" I kissed him again but this time it wasn't tempting or quick pull back this time. "So what's the wife's name?" he laughed "Penelope" I kept kissing him. I surely knew that he was flirting with me. I had been flirted with millions of times just not like this. He slipped his tongue in my mouth. I was pushed down onto the bed behind us by Chad.

"mhmm" i hummed into his mouth. "Sonny why are you doing this for?" he asked pulling away, "I love it, plus I get the attention that I want." I said pulling back into the kiss. I flung my arms around his neck while pulling him close. "Chad" I moaned softly. "Sonny you don't have to do this." he said like he was some kind of friend. "No I wanna lose it. It's a pain" he nodded his head a shrugged. "fine, I understand" I say shrugging also. "so slow and steady?" I nodded "ok" he said creasing my cheek. He slowly reached for my bra and unclasped it. My first reaction was to cover up but he said in a caring voice. "Don't..." he took my arms down "Your beautiful" I blushed. I took his white collared shirt off and placed it on the floor. I also took off his pants so we were both left in underwear. He kissed me slowly but so sweetly. His lips soft as a flower petal and gentle like a cloud. "Chad" I moaned though the kiss.

He pressed his chest to me and soon we were in full make out mode. He pulled back slowly and said "You really wanna do this don't you?" I nodded. He took my panties off and once they were around my ankle's I shook them off. I took his boxer's off. "By the way no need for a condom. I'm on birth control." it was true. Two weeks before I even started the job I went on birth control so I can be safe. He nodded. "Ok." I put my arms around his neck as said "Ready?" I nodded and he slowly thrusted into me. I screamed in pain. "are you ok?" he asked me. "yeah it's probably just normal." I lied. It felt painful as shit. He slowly thrusted again. This time less pain. "Keep going the pain is going away." I said reassuring him. "if you need to stop at any time just tell me" I nodded. He started thrusting again but a little faster. "Damn Sonny your so tight" he said panting. It started to feel better and better each time he thrusted in and out. Soon I screamed not in pain but pleasure. He kissed me as he kept going in and out. I moaned out "Chad" I said in the middle of the kiss. "Sonny I'm so glad I was your first and not some jerk." he said panting heavily. I suddenly saw in the dimness that we both had layers of sweat built on us. "me too" I smiled. He thrusted two more times and then said "Sonny I'm about to come" I nodded realizing that he was about to release. I looked in his deep blue eyes till he released. It finally happened.

I fell and laid on his chest. I lose my virginity. To someone caring, thoughtful and possibly dare I say it loving. He just stayed silent. "Sonny do you wanna go out?" he asked me as I laid on his fit chest. "Wouldn't we be having an affair against your wife?" he nodded. "Sure. I'll go out with you." I smiled and kissed him again. I yawned and started getting back up. I looked at the old neon clock and it said 1:34am. "Hey you should start going now." I said "why?" I pointed to the clock "we are about to close up." I said pulling my panties back up. He was pulling up his boxers and pants. He came over to me and helped me with my bra. He slipped the shirt over his head and grabbed a paper from his pants pocket. He slipped it into my bra. I grabbed all the money and held it in one hand. I hugged him and started walking out the room. He was following going to the bar and slipped a 5 to the bartender. I headed to my dressing my room and changed back to a short tight black dress with heals. I grabbed my bag with my phone and wallet. I pit the money in my wallet and pulled out my phone. I put the Chads number in and started out my dressing room and out the stage. I was grabbed by Chad and he walked with me out. He only had one drink so he was completely sober. "hey I'm off work tomorrow. We can have our first date." he nodded. "I'll call you." I nodded then walked my way. About a block later I noticed he was following me. "What you think I would let you walk home alone?" I shrugged. He put his arm around my shoulders and walked next to me. I finally forgot. "Where's your phone?" I said. He showed me it and I grabbed it. "what are you doing?" he said "programming my number into it." he nodded.

"now to my wife you are my assistant named Alison. I winked "not easy to forget" I changed the name the contact was under and put 'Alison'. I saved the number and handed the phone back. I then noticed we were at my apartment building. "bye." I said. I was gonna miss him. He gave me one last long kiss under the stars and left. Once I got into my apartment I squealed. I had a date with Chad! I jumped onto my bed and jumped up and down "I have a date with Chad!" I said happily. I jumped off still smiling and I went to my closet and picked out a clean violet satin night gown. I took the sequin bra and panties off and switched them for some black lace bra and panties. The night gown fell down to mid thigh and was loose. I looked in the mirror and started brushing my wild hair down to a calm naturally wavy look. "damn" I said looking at myself in the mirror. I still looked hot without the clothes and hair. All I had now was my make-up on. I went to the bathroom that connected my bedroom. The medium apartment was all I needed. If I wanted a family I would have moved to some urban house that was big and fancy and had all the shit I would need. With that last thought I went to the room with a yellow 'S' on it and jumped into bed. All I needed was sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>XOXO,<strong>

**Liz**


	2. Clubbing Broadway Problems Away

**hey sorry i have not updates lately, i have been really busy and well im leaving for camping this weekend and i promised myself i would update this because everyone loves it so much. im not actually suppose to be on the computer so im writing this with no spells check. i guess i wont be updating if it was not for you guys so thank you for being interested in this story!**

* * *

><p>We Can't Be Together<p>

Clubbing Broadway Problems Away

I woke up in what I had worn to work yesterday. The same black lace sequin bra and matching panties. What happened last night? I looked at the digital clock that sat on my bed side table. I grabbed my phone it had 3 New Messages all from some dude named Chad. It was 2:00pm. I dialed the number and wait for an answer. "Hello?" a husky male voice answered. "Chad?" I questioned. "yeah Alison?" Alison how does he know that name? Did I? "Who are you? did you give me your number last night?" I questioned again "Sonny listen we met last night after we" his voice got to a whisper "made love" this was something new. But also explained why I was sore. "What? Did someone slip something in my drink last night?" I waited " I don't know but I did ask you out for today." a date with a stranger? Oh well at least this Chad guy might actually be something after all. I said "ok well we gotta talk, Ch-Chad" "ok. See ya" I hung up quickly.

I went to my small closet and looked at the white sun dress hanging up in the corner. I hadn't worn that thing in a while. I grabbed it and slipped it on with some white flats. I quickly went to the bathroom and brushed my hair. My black straight hair fell lowly. I looked at them. I took out my curler and started curling the black hair. About 20 minuet's later I looked the newly curled hair and blushed at how pretty I looked. I grabbed my bag with my phone and money and walked out. Walking past the the calendar I saw my birthday was tomorrow. I totally forgot. I walked out the door and walked out the building to the closest StarBucks. New York had one on like every damn block. I stopped at the 40th street which was closest and ordered a white moca chocolate latte. I grabbed my phone out of my bag and started texting Chad "Hey meet me at Central Park." I then heard my name called "Sonny Munroe!" I went and grabbed my latte and went on my way to central park.

Walking to central park was a big pain the way I liked going. Getting the exercise I walk there all the time. I loathed it. I looked at the tree and saw a bird. Broken leg and in it's nest. It wasn't broken but when I looked over I saw the egg it had laid. It was broken open. The yoke was there in the birds place. The baby had not developed enough and it died. I walked past it wishing the baby had second chance at life. I walked past the dunkin donuts and I walked the rest of the way to Central Park. Once reached Central Park I was greet by a blonde with strong blue eyes who I supposed was Chad. He gave me strong kiss on the lips and all memories from last night flooded back.

I deepend the kiss but he seemed surprised due to the fact that I first forgot. I should be the one shocked. One out ten guys cared about be gentle and soft on my first time of sex. He even said we made love so does that mean? No it could't just sex appeal. That's all. "So you remember now?" he chuckled a laugh. "yeah your lips made me remember." I smiled. "So great first date..." I said akwardly. He laughed "yeah" I looked around me and saw a pizza place open. I eyed it till he noticed. "Oh you want pizza?" he said sarcastically. I nodded my head like a puppy. I loved pizza so when I could have it I accepted it gladly. I started walking towards the pizza place when he asked "So how old are you?" I walked a little bit more "Eighteen" he stopped and looked at me. " I can't be with you." I now stopped "Why?" I pouted. "Cause' I'm twenty seven I can't be with you. Your underage." I shook my head "please I'm not that young." I pleaded "Sonny for gods sake stop this. I could get in big trouble for this!" he yelled at me. At this point everyone was staring and whispering. "Go on with your life's people" he said stressed out. How did a such a great date turn so bad just because of age. "Sonny we should just forget about each other. I will never come back to that club ever again." I grabbed his arm. "just give us a chance!" I said pleading him. "Fine!" he said giving in. "Fine!" "Good" I said happily. "Good." he said crashing

his lips onto mine. I pulled back unwillingly. "So what's your job?" he looked forward grabbing my hand. "um I'm actually a actor." I looked at him. "really? What movies have you been in?" I asked. "Actually I'm in this new one that just came out. It's my acting debut." cool Chad is an actor. I smiled a huge smile as we walked into Bella Intalia. It waste this really nice but small pizzeria. I phone start going off. "Chad your phone." I said after the second ring. "Hello?" he said. "Yeah... Really!...Ok... See you then." he hung up after saying goodbye and he smiled. "Sonny! The producer's of my movie want me to do a sequel for it!" he said walking to the order counter. "Cheese please." he said. "but they want me to do it in California." I suddenly looked down and frowned. I know I should be happy for him but I though I could live my life with him. I can't go with him due to the fact that I just started my job. "Sonny do you wanna come with me?" he looked at me with gleaming eyes. "sure!" I said happily. "When do they start shooting?" I looked at his happy but serious face "next year." as soon as I heard that I was relieved. I looked waitress severing the pizza. I smiled as she placed the pizza down. "Sonny, so Penelope is leaving for a couple weeks starting the twenty fifth of June"

that was great. It was actually the nineteenth of June so she would be gone for at least a week. "um Chad my birthday is tomorrow." I said surprising him. "Cool" he said taking a bite of pizza. He seemed like he had no interest in my birthday. I won't blame him. We just met. "So Chad you know what I do for a living." he nodded. "Yep" seems like this just got boring. "Hey I wanna so you something." he said finishing his piece. Well I was on my second one. He paid for it and we walked out hand in hand. He lead through the crowds of tourist, residents and elderly. He walked through the park slowly holding hands. Was this what he wanted to show me? We walked out the park and into an ally. "Come on," he said opening the door. That was hidden in the shadows. "Close your eyes" he said pulling me into the dark room. I closed my eyes and was getting pulled into another room. I heard my flat click clack on the floor. Then I saw a bright light through my eyelids. "Open them now" he directed me so I opened them.

There I was. I was on the broadway stage. Thousands of empty seats and a balcony with also empty seats. I remember seeing so many plays on this stage. I saw Wicked, Hairspray, Rent, Avenue Q, Wizard of Oz and Cats. All so amazing. I wanted to be on this stage one day but it won't happen. I turned around looking at Chad. I then ran to him and crashed my lips on his. I pulled back and looked into his eyes. They glistened and sparkled brightly. "Sonny you are not like any other girl." I giggled "is that a good thing?" he smiled then leaned in to kiss me. He then mumbled "yes" while kissing me. His lips guiding mine in this love affair we were having. I kiss him with the same passion that he was giving me. Soon his tongue was asking for permission and made him wait a little then let him. I had to tease not to be easy. Soon this was a full on make out session on the broadway stage I always wanted to stand on. So here I was making out with a guy that is twenty-six and also married. and we act like were completely and utterly in love.

I pull away from him unwillingly. "So how's this for a surprise?" he said looking at me still. "it's a damn good one." I said reinsuring. "Chad don't ever leave me in the dark" he looked at me. "I promise" then sealed it with a kiss. "promise not to leave me Sonny?" I kissed him again. "I promise." we both left that stage and soon started walking back to my apartment. The walk irritated Chad and was ready to call a cab but I told him just to relax and we were at my place sooner then expected. "so Chad where are they filming the movie?" " Las Vegas" he said. I then started walking to my building followed by Chad. I walked in and walked up the stairs to my number. D17. I pulled my key out and opened the door showing it to Chad. "Sonny" he said walking in. "Wow, I really like it." he said. "I know it's small and not that much but it's all I can get" I looked at the title on the floor trying to think of a subject,I then said "Do you want anything?" I shook my head "forget I said that." i grabbed his hand "Want a tour?" he smiled. "yeah" I also smiled.

I walked over to the door with a big 'K' on it symbolizing "Kitchen" just like the 'S' on my bed room door for "Sonny". Opening the door you can see he baby blue walls scuffed up. My white bed a complete mess of lilac sheets and white pillows. My night stand was white with nail polish stain's on it. My closet was showing the tiny space but held lots of clothes in. My desk also had nail polish marks and my laptop was under a mess of paper's. Again it was not much but I survived. I got wifi from my neighbor so I'm lucky for that. "This is my bedroom" he walked in and looked around. "ok" I walked in behind him and showed the white title. The porcelain toilet and titled sink with a shower in the corner. "Small" he said commenting and pulled out his phone and did who knows what. Probably texting his wife. I frowned at that thought. "What's wrong?" said looking at me. I put a fake smile on and said "Nothing" I stated. It was soon getting dark out. "you should go now" I said walking to my bedroom and showed the final installment of my apartment. My balcony. I opened the clear see through doors, The door went from floor and then a couple inches from the ceiling. I opened the door's and went out on the large balcony. I was able to fit 6 people across and 7 in sideways. He was shock when I showed him it. The view of the Brooklyn Bridge and the water front view. The orange, purple lilac and yellow colors that filled the sky from the sunset. "Sonny this the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in all of New York." I lived on the side of the city facing the statue of library. "Hey this new club just opened in the upper west side, wanna go with me to check it out?"

This was my chance to somewhere with him like a date. "Sure" I said happily running to my closet. I picked out a black posh party gown that went down to my knee's with white grunge fishnet's thigh-high. I wore also a black sleeve-less biker vest and then to top is off some black Knee-high boots. I walked out of the bathroom and I got a stare. Then a soft kiss on the cheek. "so you wearing that?" I asked looking at the dark purple dress shirt and the black velvet coat with black pants too.

"yeah i have nothing else on me." I grabbed my black feathered purse in one hand and grabbed Chad's with the other. I ran out the apartment door and locked it then walked down he stairs into the now almost dark out door's.

I walked down near the Starbucks I went to earlier and yelled "TAXI!" I held my hand up waiting for a taxi to stop in front. It took what felt like forever but it was after 2o mins that we actually got one and in a matter of fact a green cab. I loved those things. The price was always one dollar less. Once we got to the supposed place it had neon lights reading "Dance Lights" I walked up with Chad in hand and bouncer let us in. Immediately as we walked in strobe lights where going off blasting music so loud that if out weren't used to it you wold go deaf. I walked straight to middle of the room. When we both reached there still hand in it turned to a slow song. I turned around facing Chad. "Wanna dance?" he asked already getting into position. hand on my waist and his hand in mine. I leaned my head on his shoulder and we danced. Right there in the middle of the dance floor. The spotlight on us and now the room. I leaned up and I kissed his soft gentle lips that I wanted to only be able to kiss mine, but sadly that was not the case. We kept there in that single position and dancing. The second verse began to sing through the speakers.

_It's all a blur, it's getting late, but I don't care  
>I don't know where we'll end up and that's OK<br>We can drive in your car somewhere into the dark,_

He gave me a good twirl around. The room was swept up in our dancing by so much. The wind going through my hair and the breeze brushing into me.

_When we are together is the time of our lives  
>We can do whatever, be whoever we like<br>Spend the weekend dancing, 'cause we sleep when we die  
>Don't have to worry 'bout nothing<br>We own the night  
>We own the night<em>

_We own the night_

_We own the night_

the chorus sung out loudly and we were still there dancing like we were 16 and it was my sweet sixteen. I took my and away from his this time and put my hands around his neck holding on. I kissed him again but this time I felt like I was on a cloud. floating above all that could hurt me. All around me . We danced the rest of the night away like the song said. We own he night. Yes we did. I left sober5 at the end of the night. Chad of coarse like always walked me home. I gave one more kiss and we went separate ways.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry i had to put in a slow dance! Also that fact that they are going to Vegas in one year plans everything out for me! Also the bird thing is a foreshadowing technique my English teacher taught us to start to use. so i hope you enjoyed and please leave reviews so i know you like this story!<strong>

**xoxo,**

**Liz**


	3. Happy Birthday Sonny!

**So how was that? oh and before i start talking to much i wanna say thanks to my fanfiction friend/helper with this story. Firelady101. i actually jumped at the moment when she asked if i need help and and i said yes, because i love her fanfic's so much. it was a dream to also see that both of my favorite writers on Fanfiction actually like this story. Also my birthday was yesterday so i got nothing done all week in till it was midnight and everyone is sleeping. Btw i will be very busy this week also so im gonna have to write at midnight. Also to mention i have 2 other stories im writing also. One for FictionPress and another is a Fanfiction. Ok so back to something i have been waiting to ask! **

**Did you guys like Demi's Skyscraper Song and Video? I have have both. :D well nothing else to say now!**

**Read dedication first!**

**So this chapter is dedicated to Love Me1 and Firelady101.**

* * *

><p>We Can't Be Together 3<p>

Happy Birthday Sonny!

This morning was like every other one. Hard to wake up and not go back to sleep. I closed my eyes tight as the sun was blasting through the window. I closed the drapes and the sun still blared through them hard. "Fine! I'll wake up!" I said giving up and getting up out of my bed and comfort zone. I stood up then fell right back from nausea. "Dammit!" I yelled. I need a break from partying. I stood back up making sure I would not sit back. I went to my bathroom quickly and grabbed an Advil out my cabinet from up top of sink. I went to the kitchen and grabbed out a glass of the wooden cabinet this time and filled it with water. With that I took a sip of water then swallowed the pill. I went to the bathroom again and brushed my teeth and took a swish of mouthwash. I went back to my room and I grabbed a black tank with a black BeBe mini skirt with a multi-color belt that had blacks and whites on it. I grabbed some white flip flops also. I held all that in my hand's and went to the bathroom. I turned on the shower to just the right temperature and then I striped down my clothes and hoped into the shower. Twenty minute's later I hoped out off the shower. I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my body. Suddenly the doorbell rang. "Dammit!" I said to myself again. I went out the bathroom and looked through the peephole in the door. Chad. Thank god it was not anybody else. I look for little bit longer and see a woman kissing him.

His wife! Shit! I kept saying that word till I got to the bathroom. "Be right there!" I yelled and then kept cursing at myself. I quickly changed into the outfit I picked out and started brushing my hair fast. Another knock at the door happened. I went and put my hair in a half up do then walked quickly to the door. I went to the peephole again an looked. They were still waiting. I undid the bolt lock and opened the door quickly. "Hi Chad" I said as sweet as possible. "And you must be Penelope!" I said taking her hand and shaking it. "I have heard so much stuff about you! Hi I'm Allison, Chad's assistant." she smiled when I mentioned that I have heard so much. When in fact I have heard nothing about her. "Well, I have heard a lot about how you are such a great assistant you are! I'm so glad that Chad does not have a horrible one like his last!" I gave a weary smile. "can I offer anything to drink? It seems really hot out there." Chad did not even say a word this whole time. He must be trying not to talk that much. "So can me and Chad have some water?" she said sweetly. Wow. Penelope is so pretty and nice why is he with me when he has her. This confused me but soon I shook out my mind and grabbed the two glasses and filled them with water. When I walked out Penelope was gone. "Hey what happened with Penelope?" I questioned him. He looked up from his position and said "She's in the bathroom." I went and and showed him the living room that I forgot to show yesterday. I opened the door behind him and it revealed a blue wallpaper and wood flooring room. The couch was white velvet. My best friend I don't have. My mom bought my phone and is paying the bill but I'm paying $450 each month for rent. I loved where I was living and hopefully I would live here a long time.

"So how's the movie doing?" I asked.  
>"It's doing well I just got an update today that it broke the 3 million mark." I nodded.<br>"I still never got a chance to see it." I said knowingly.  
>"Hey Pen are you ok?" he yelled walking out the living room. I turned the TV on turned it on the guide. I flipped to Music Choice hit list. My phone then suddenly my phone ringed. I went to check the number; 'Selena' was written on the front in bold letters, oh and did I mention me and Selena Gomez are best friends? The famous Selena Gomez.<br>"Selena!" I said relieved. I missed her so much.  
>"Sonny! I'm so glad I got a chance to talk to you! I miss you so much in LA. It's so boring without you." geez I really need to go out to LA soon.<br>"I know I'm going next year when I get the money." I said calmingly.  
>"Sonny you need to quit these small jobs and start a singing career! You have an awesome voice! Better than mine!" she practically yelled into my ear.<br>"Fine when I go out next year to see you then I'll get into a recording studio!" I said. Turning around I saw Chad just standing there alone. "Where's Penelope?" I said curiously.  
>"She left because she actually threw up." at that I got concerned.<br>"Is she pregnant?" unsaid again concerned.  
>"No she just ate something bad." then I went back to talking with Selena. "Hey, I got to go tell Justin I said hi" and with that I hung up. "Sorry Selena called me" he was now shocked "Who? Selena Gomez? You know Selena Gomez?" I nodded.<br>"Hey can I ask you something?" he nodded. "Do I look good in this?" he licked his lips. I asked this question for a reason.  
>"You look so sexy in that." he then came at me and started kissing me.<br>"Hmm I never knew I was this sexy." I leaned into the kiss more. Unbuttoning his shirt I took it off him then he started taking my tank off.  
>"Hmm we can't do this right now I have to do something." he stopped and said "I got a birthday surprise for you." oh so that's why he stopped. "So let's go out for a birthday lunch and then come back here." I nodded "agree!"<p>

We both walked down the stairs and this time I called a taxi because Chad insisted it was too far to walk. While waiting he was on the phone so I don't know what is happening. All I know is birthday lunch.  
>"TAXI!" I yelled over and over again. It seemed like it would never come. Soon after a while one came and we both hoped in. Chad whispered in the guy's ear the address and now we are just waiting to get there. While we were in the taxi Chad called Penelope explaining it was my birthday and he was treating me to lunch. He told me afterwards that she felt bad she did not know and that she said "Happy Birthday". Once we got to the destination I saw what it was. "Ramona's? Are you crazy! That's crazy expensive!" I said basically yelling. "Nope, I love this place." he opened the door and got out then he pulled me out. "No, don't make me go in there! It's too expensive!" I said.<p>

"Sonny come on, I have been here before no it's not!" he insisted. "I have been here too!" soon I was pulled into the restaurant and it was too late. "Ok how many?" the host at the podium asked. "Two only" then he came from behind the podium and led us to our table. We were led past many couple's that looked at us. We were led to a staircase and then walked up it to find an empty private room with a booth in the corner. We got to the booth and we told the waiter our drinks. "Really Chad? really? Private Booth and room?" I asked. He nodded. I laughed at that and soon it came time that we had to order the food. I did not know this place had so many choice's. I decided that on some fancy version of a salad that I could not say correctly. So I just said "I'll take the chicken n' salad" which was basically what it was. Chad ordered the something called dried ribs (A/n wrote it then looked up what it was, looks really good) once everything was delivered we just ate slowly and talked. Who knew that the chicken taste so much better after marinating for three days! We talked about everything that we had in common and somethings we learned about. Chad told me about a play on Broadway and they were casting, so we did some improv. "Mackenzie, I thought you were over Portlyn!" I said in a normal but sad tone. "Chloe! She came back and kissed me! I told her about us but does not care!" he slightly yelled this part." well you gotta tell her in some different way" at this point I was serious. "plus why are with some poor girl when you can have Portlyn? she is pretty and rich!" he grabbed my shoulders from inside the booth and pulled me close "Because, I don't care about that anymore. I only care about you and us." he pulled me closer as he leaned in and kissed me softly on the lips. I felt someone staring so I pulled back and saw the waiter. She looked pissed. "I'm sorry did we do something?" I asked politely. "Nothing. How is your meal?" I looked at it and took a quick bit and said "great" Chad looked at me and said "good" the waitress soon came back and politely gave us our check I went to grab the check but Chad beat me to it. I grumbled a few curses as he handed the check to the waitress and grabbed my hand and pulled me close for one more kiss. Chad grabbed this card and we both left the restaurant. Chad insisted that we take a taxi so we both did. Once we got to the apartment he opened the apartment building door.

Chad was walking me back to my door like a nice gentleman should. Once we got there, I stepped inside, turning to look at him. He had a smug look on his face as he leaned against the door way.

"Thanks again for dinner Chad. It was a really good birthday!" I smiled up at him, taking his hand, starting to play with his fingers.

"Anytime Sonny."

"Wanna come in?"

"Well..." He thought about it.

"Please? I could show you just how happy and thankful I am. If you catch my drift?" I winked at him.

He chuckled, stepping next to me, slamming the door behind him. He wrapped his arms around me, "Okay, show me." He whispered in my ear.

I smiled. "Don't mind if I do..." I pulled him to my couch, pushing him down on it. Smiling, I went on my knees, looking at him while I started to peal off his slacks. I felt my wrist brush his hard-on making him shiver. I than took off the boxers he was wearing.  
>Taking my eyes off him for only a second to see his member. I moaned, I needed him like now. I touched the tip with my thumb, rubbing softly. My other hand wrapped around the shaft, working up and down.<br>"Ooh." He moaned dropping his head back on the couch

"You like that?" I asked.

He nodded closing his eyes.

"You want more Chad?"

"Yes."

I smiled. I got up and hovered over him, he took of my cloths in an instant. I put my heat over his thick member, "You ready Chad?" oh god, it feels so weird talking like this..  
>"Yes." He grabbed my hips and pushed me down onto him. We both moaned at the contact. I started to bring myself up, and slam down. I closed my eyes and grabbed onto his covered shoulders.<p>

"Oh, god..." I moaned long. They kept getting loader and louder. He started to flip me over, but I held him back, "No baby... I'm thanking you right now..."  
>He grunted, holding my hip closer to him. I felt his groin brush against my cilt, making me go at a hyperspeed. I was going as fast as I could, his hips buckled against mine.<p>

All you could hear was the clap of out love making and the moans and groans it got out of us. We didn't speak. There was no need. All we needed was to focus on our movement.

"I need to cum." I moaned into his ear.

"Oh, Sonny... Please." He asked me.  
>I nodded into his shoulder. He smirked and stood up weakly while I still rode him. He placed me on the floor a couple seconds later. He grabbed my foot and brought it over his shoulder to get deeper.<p>

I screamed as his hand went south, rubbing my bundle of nerves fast.

"I'm gonna cum!" I yelled letting my release milk his member. He was still moving, slowing down though. I laid limp on the floor as he rocketed in me.

The only sound in the room was pant's. I slowly closed my eye's and drifted off to sleep. Best birthday ever.

* * *

><p><strong>Lemon provived by Firelady101, she wrote it not me! i could never write something that good. I also hope you enjoyed the chapter! Also FireLady101 will be helping with future chapters too! <strong>

**yay!**

**Thanks,**

**Liz xoxo :)3 Stay Strong!**


	4. Dirty Dancer

**HELLOOOOO EVERYONE! sadly its 9/11. ten years ago a plane hit the twin towers by terrorist. but i dont wanna start this on a bad note so i wanna give you guys two chances to get a solo shout-out and a PM saying what is gonna happen within the 4-6 chapters! There are two things i put in this chapter one is from a movie and one from a song, If anyone can point them out either PM me or review. ALSO PLLLZZZ DONT SHOOTT ME! KNOW I TOOK A LONG TIME TO UPLOAD BUT I WAS BEING LAZY WITH MY WRITING BUT NOW IM GONNA BE FASTER BECAUSE NOW IM AT SCHOOL AND ILL GET ALL THESE COOL ASS IDEA'S FOR THE STORY YOUR GONNA LOVE THE IDEA'S. Im also taking french this year so i might interpret some french sentence's into the story for romantic and sexy brownie points ). So look for those two things and if you find one and its correct i will PM you. Also you gotta be the first person too. READY SET GOOOO!**

* * *

><p>We Can't Be Together<br>Chapter 4: Dirty Dancer

Blinking my eyes a couple times I looked around to see where I was. I rolled over on the hard surface suddenly felt the hard surface turn soft. I rolled my eyes and looked over. I was on the floor. I went to get up but quickly got sea legs. I fell onto the couch. I went back down and started crawling to my bathroom. I grabbed the sink and supported myself on it. I went and grabbed a Advil out the cabinet. I then did what I though I would never need to do. I put my mouth under the facet and let water fall into my mouth. I went and put the tiny two pills into my mouth and swallowed it down with the water. Getting back on my hands an knee's I crawled to my bedroom. I got on my bed quickly and felt sore instantly. I turned on a light since it was dark out. I looked at the clock and said a curse. I quickly got dress in some sparkly and glossy lingerie and quickly grabbed a coat and some platform stripper heals. I went back onto two feet and ran to wake Chad up. "WAKE UP!" i yelled like I saw in George Lopez. Really loudly. He covered his ears and rolled over before standing up. He quickly got dressed in what he wore here. I went to the bathroom again and fixed my hair.

I noticed I had some glow to me. I smiled. I brushed it quickly and bent over and shake it. I quickly snapped back. "You gotta work tonight?" I quickly looked up with. "Nah, I just wanna wear this to freeze my ass off." he put his tie on ten spat "smart ass" I laughed "better then being a dumb ass." he nodded "true, true" he came up behind me and kissed my neck. His arms snaked around my waist and I turned around and was greeted by a pair of lips. "You have a glow" I nodded and looked at him "You do too" I chuckled a laugh and smiled. I tied a tie around his neck that he had on and gave him one more kiss before I went and grabbed my purse and keys. I grabbed my Android. My mom says she's gonna get me an iPhone like I keep begging for, for my birthday but she did not even send a card or shit to my apartment. She knows where I live. Unlocking the phone I saw '5 new voicemail's' I started playing them one by one "Hey happy birthday Sonny! It's Selena. I'm really sorry that couldn't come and fly down. I hope that you have a great a birthday and call me when you can. I'll visit soon. Love you." and that ended the message. I was planning on calling all these people back.

The next message from an unknown number "Hey Sonny, I know that we have not seen each other since you were four. You are probably wondering how I got the number from your work. Also did you know there are 10 different Alison Munroe's but only one Sonny Munroe in New York. Anyways I'm not happy with you occupation choice. It's your ninetieth birthday and I wanna say sorry for leaving you. Call me and maybe we can catch up. Thanks. I love you." was it really him? He left me when I was four and now he has the nerve to say he does not like my job and that he misses me? I went ahead and deleted the message. I don't need him in my life. My dad left us for some other woman and now he's begging me back. The new three were from James (my ex), Chad and my Mother. I don't know why Chad would call when he was right behind me. I listened to my mother's which was sweet and short. It was simple, I sent a present and happy birthday message. I went to James message and pressed play. "Hey Sonny, it's been a while since we talked and I was hoping we could meet have coffee and talk sometime. Also calling and saying Happy Birthday also." I deleted this message also. Chad kissed my neck again and went lower down to my collarbone. "hmm" I hummed as his kisses went lower.

I looked at the clock. He kissed down to my breast and started playing with the clasp on the fancy bra. I slapped his hand away and turned around. "Come on, I swear are you extra horny today or something" he smirked that cocky smirk. He started playing with the clasp again. With that I gave in. "Fine!" he unclasped the bra and kissed down my breast down to my nipple and started sucking on it. I moaned out loud. Two can play at this game. Without looking down I unzipped his slacks and started pumping my hand up and down his member. He stopped what he was doing and moaned also. "Damn Sonny" I kept pumping up and down. He started teething at my nipples and playing with my panties. I let one hand off and slapped his hand away. He stopped teething and I felt his hands go at my panties.

Pushing them down he started pumping in and out of my pussy. I moaned at his again. I looked at the clock panting. I pumped faster with both hands. He did the same thing. "S-Sonny" he stuttered. "I'm about to cum." he yelled out. What surprised me at that moment was that there was no yelling from a neighbor. I kept pumping fast with my hand and with my free hand I pulled him in for a kiss. I pulled away from the kiss "I need to cum too" I stutter out lowly. I pulled back into the kiss. Our lips fitting together like a puzzle piece. As we both released, the screams where muted by our kiss. we both at that time pulled away. We stared at each other. I went back in for one more kiss before I had to now get ready for a long day at work.

* * *

><p>We both walked outside the apartment doors and went separate ways. It was almost 10 and I needed to get to work or I would lose my job. I ran to the near by Starbucks and held my hand out and waited for one to stop. Once 5 mins went by I stopped and started running to work. The crowded streets were bustling with people holding coffee, talking on the phone or just plainly not paying attention like always. My coat still closed I ran into a ebony jet black haired guy about in his 30's and was looking down at his BlackBerry. "I'm so sorry!" I apologizing frantically. I looked down to see coffee spilt all over him. "Shit!" I cursed before trying to dab the material to try to get the stains out. "hey, it's ok I hated this outfit anyways." he said while still typing on his BlackBerry. I looked at a near by banks clock outside the place. '9:50' I looked away and started running faster.<p>

I saw the club in sight and ran as fast as I could in heels which was surprisingly fast in these. I ran up to Kyle and he let me in. I stopped quickly walking in. Coat still closed, a guy about 7 inches taller than me came over. "the only thing Sonny in here is you" he flirted badly and I did what I saw in movies girl's did and I just walked away flipping my bangs out of my face in the process. I looked at who was on stage at the moment. It was Cindy her blonde hair flowed down past her chest and reached her belly button. It looked rough and wild. The tips fell down to her silver glitter panties. Cindy flipped her hair and walking to a gentleman and leaning down just low enough that he got a look at her cleavage that she obviously had. The man stuffed a couple dollars in the silver bedazzled patted bra she wore. Walking to the pole again she pounded down in the air and stopped where she was only inches from the ground. I walked to the backstage area and was greeted by the red head Hayden, but people called her by her nickname Haylie. Surprisingly me and Haylie had to do an act together which the owner Zane said would get us lots of tips for. The announcer came on and started the monologue we waited for to be over. "We know we are not aloud to kiss and tell but one of you guys can now!" the line gained a couple chuckle's. "I wish I could and kiss and tell Cindy!" same chuckle's "You might not wanna spent that money on the drinks but on the girls that you are about to see. Tonight is a very special night. So please welcome our Sonshine Sonny and Red Hot Haylie to the stage!" I walked out nbpfirst as the crowd clapped for us. Guys in the booths even looked at us. Haylie came out behind me and immedently I saw we had the attention of everyone.

I gripped pole with one hand and so did Haylie. Back to back. We both slowly touching each other we slid down the pole. My ass touching hers as we both slid slowly down. I let go the pole and got back up straight and Haylie followed. Here's where it got to that 'special' thing we had to do. For one night only. I over to her and slammed my lips on her. Haylie knew to deepen the kiss fastly for more tips. What we both had to do was be lesbians for one act. Her lips tasted like a well done alcoholic piña cola. Her hand lead down to my ass and squeezed it briefly. It felt so unusual but so familiar. All eyes were on us and honestly I did not like the feeling.

* * *

><p>CPOV<p>

I hailed a cab as I watched her run down the street. I wonder how she runs in those. If I had to wear those I would trip in my first step. The cab honked at me and I left my daydreaming thoughts. Hoping Penelope was asleep when I got home. I hoped in the cab. I really needed to buy a car instead of getting cab's all the time. Back to what really mattered was I needed to think of some bullshit excuse that Penelope would believe. I could just tell her; 'Me and Allison went to a club to celebrate.' yeah that would work. I smiled. "Place?" the driver asked for the second time. "Momenta Condo's" I answered. I went back to my thoughts. Yeah the excuse would be 'I went to a club with Allison and we lost track of time.' then we kissed, made out and hooked up. Damn this whole thing is getting to my head.

I also had the choice of not going home and saying I stayed with a friend tonight and go see Sonny do her thing. Well I already told the driver where to do so no turning back. I was gonna use the excuse that I just thought of. It was close to 10 and the driver kept going. My eyes drifted off but I shook my head. What happens of Penelope does not believe the bullshit I'm saying. But she will, I'm her all reliable husband. Who is also extremely handsome and toned. I smiled at that thought. Looking out the window we pasted Dark Night's (Sonny's club) and saw a hu long lineup of guys and a couple girls. Probably a normal day. The velvet robes kept the line in peace and the guy in front of the door let someone in. I peek into the door and saw something so crazy I did not know what to make of it. Well I did but it was something I thought the innocent named girl would never do. Sonny's hands were around the red heads neck.

The red head stopped kissing Sonny and was now kissing her neck. The view was long gone now and for a second I almost asked to stop the cab. Penelope goes to sleep early so she might be awake. I don't know. My mind went back to the scene I saw in the club and my mind wondered off. The scene was so damn sexy. I shook my head and looked out the window and sighed. I laid it on the window and watched as the stars appeared. The stars started changing and spelling Sonny. The stars spent it out slowly but soon the word was revealed. I shook my head again. Damn sky is playing tricks with my damn head. I looked out again. 'Sonny' was still in the sky. Once I looked back at the driver I saw we were in front of the condo. "18.67" the driver said with disgust. I handed him a twenty and got out. The lights were out and no shadow in the window. I might just be home free of explaining. I walked up the white path leading up to the building lobby.

Walking past the manager at the front desk and right to the elevator. He knew I belonged here. The elevator had to be the most annoying thing every. The music was horrendous and the ride was slow. Plus the terrible decor. Who the hell had to chose this exact one an why was it made? Lucky for me my room was the 16th. Once the ride complete I was just happy to be back in my own home. Next time I'm taking the stairs. I walked into the dark apartment and sighed "I'm safe" I quickly said in a whisper. A light came on revealing a really pissed off Penelope. "Where were you?" she asked curiously. Walking towards me fastly. "Me and Alison were talking about how the next movie I do could help me get more roles afterwards. We talked about how a couple movies have come in asking for me and we gotta chose only one so I don't get over worked." she gave a weak smile back at me. "Me and Alison went to lunch at that fancy place I told you about. You know Ramona's?" she nodded "then we went walking in the park so we can talk about the movie options I can chose from and the pro's and con's. When we left there we went and and relaxed at her place" she came closer. "I don't believe you" she stated while coming closer. I stepped back once then twice as she stepped closer. "Penelope I'm telling the truth sweetie." she stepped closer looking straight in my eyes "Still does not explain all those days you come home late!" she yelled. "am I boring you so much you need some whore to pleasure you? Chad I honestly don't believe you" now she was in my face only inches away. "If you don't believe me why did I marry you then?" I yelled back. She was now in tears. "I'm leaving. I'm going to Chloe's for the night." she said between sobs. "Fine run away from your problems! I don't need someone who doesn't believe in me to be here." Penelope just stood there tears running down her face. Mascara too.

I was now in empowered in rage. "Go! RUN! From your damn problems!" with this she ran down the stairs sobbing loudly. I walked to the couch and as soon as I heard the running foot steps gone I yelled "FUCK!" then put my head in my hands. A few tears fell upon my cheeks but I wipes them away. Was it so obvious that I had been spending more time "at work" then with Penelope? Why did I even get myself into this kind of thing? It was all Devan's fault! He convinced me to and throw money at some girl. This was his damn fault and now I can't escape it. One thing immidently stopped the rage in my head. Sonny. Imagine what she had to go through. She almost lost her job over him. I needed to stop this small charade. I had Penelope. But i really truly like Sonny more then Penelope. At what I was working at I had to chose between Sonny or Penelope. I could keep this up but I would have to be sneakier. Sonny was seventeen and I was twenty one **(A/N I have been meaning to do this cause I don't like Chad's age, the ages are officially changed Chad 21 Sonny 17)**it was not right, but you see gossip girl and all those other girly CW shows do it all the time! I already said Sonny (Allison) was my assistant so it gave me an excuse to see her when I wanted to. Just not this late. I got up and went to my small compact bedroom. I stripped down to my boxer and got into the dark red bed. When I was at IKEA with penelope she said I had to get o because she thought the color was sexy and romantic. I said I wanted something navy blue or black but in the end we got dark red silk sheets. I still want navy blue ones. With that I turned out the side lamp on my nightstand and closed my eyes.

* * *

><p>SPOV<p>

I took a swig of the bottle that was given to me by a guy and wanted to sip the surprise that came in it. Beer. But to my surprise I swallowed it with a burn running down my throat. I took one more swig from it and felt a small sensation. It was my ass squeezed. "That was great girls!" said Zane as he came in and gave us air kisses. I smiled at the compliment. "Listen, can I ask you girls something?" we both nodded "Is it ok if we do that same act every two weeks?" Haylie smiled and pulled me close. "We would love too!" she said answering for both of us. I nodded awkwardly and tried to look happy. I honestly did not want to do it again because it felt so uncomfortable. I pulled away still smiling. "Great! You girls did awesome!" I stared at Zane. He liked it? I shook my head and said "great!" putting on the fakest smile ever. "well I gotta go and restock the bar!" he said speeding out. I turned to Haylie "What the hell I don't-" she cut me off "oh shut up! You are NOT messing this up for me, I used to be zane's favorite but since your skinny ass came I can't even talk to him. If I get fired it's on your head and I will fuck up your life." she gave a breath. "got that newbie?" at this point I was scared. I could not feel my hand anymore. I nodded my head since the words were stuck in my throat. I watched Haylie strut away like she was the best in this place. I now felt like I needed to out do her in everything. But I was also scared because she could expose Chad's and mine relationship. I was now scared straight for the relationship I soon found so exciting and happy. Chad was everything James wasn't. He tried to go all the way but I stopped him.

I told him if he was gonna keep trying to then I would break it off. He thought I was kidding but look at me now. I'm happy with Chad and I don't wanna be doing anything else. I smiled at this and then I heard Haylie's voice again. Just further away and louder. "I hope you get fired ! Your nothing but a dumbass blonde that makes the other dumb blondes look like genius! Your terrible and cant give a good lap dance!" with this line I ran to the dressing rooms. She was yelling at Darby this time and she kept poking and pushing her. Darby stood there shocked and stunned. She trembled. "I wish Zane never hired your dumbass!" with that Darby ran away. Now I know why everyone hated Haylie. She was the kind of mean girls I wanted to escape from when I graduated high school. Now I was stuck with another one. A mean red headed one with green eyes that see your flaws from a yard away.

I slowly walked away from the half dressed crowd of girls and walked through the back door quietly. My night was over now so I was happy I did have to listen anymore. The one thing that struck me at strange was some guy was filming me and Haylie doing our act. You know what they saw. A pic is whole a million words, or something like that. I decided on a cab tonight because I felt to lazy to walk. when I got into the cab I guess I just stumbled in. I laid my head against the window and waited. The stars shining brightly. I smiled under them and said a little prayer for saying thanks for everything. Before I knew it I took off my heels. The cab stopped in front of my apartment building. I stumbled into it and tripped on a step. I giggled and crawled up the stairs then picked my self up. I walked up the rest the stairs giggling loudly. I went into my apartment and locked it. I felt something coming up my throat. I ran to the toilet and lost everything I had left in my stomach. I grabbed the sink and pulled myself up. I grabbed an anvil and dry swallowed it. I went to my bed and fell down on it and closed my eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Goodnite luvlies<strong>

**xoxo,**

**Liz**


End file.
